My Saviour
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: With the anniversary of his mother's death and his father too busy to be at home, Adrien felt more alone than ever. It was only a matter of time until his insecurities and doubts that he managed to keep locked up came floating to the surface. That's the case-at least until he meets his saviour.
1. Chapter 1

My Saviour

With the anniversary of his mother's death and his father too busy to be at home, Adrien felt more alone than ever. It was only a matter of time until his insecurities and doubts that he managed to keep locked up came floating to the surface. That was the case-at least until he met his saviour.

 **Hey there MLB fans here's another story for y'all. I hope you enjoy it. This story idea revolving around Adrien and just his side of life and how he feels about everything just popped into my head and I felt like I had to make it real. So there you have it, enjoy the story :-D**

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir totally doesn't belong to me

* * *

Chapter 1: Adrien's Side

A melancholy overcast morning greeted the young model as he got out of bed. Adrien walked to his window and took in the grey sky with a feeling of dread weighing down on him. Seemed as though the weather knew what day it was for him and felt just as depressed. He headed downstairs and saw his usual breakfast waiting for him-a croissant and a cup of tea. He wasn't allowed to eat much as a model but today he no appetite in the first place-

He just wanted to disappear.

' _I'll be in Italy for the next few days preparing for the next fashion show. Nathalie will take care of you while I'm away.'_

Those were his father's words to him last night before he left for the airport.

"I guess I'm alone this weekend, not that I wasn't always alone" he said while looking at the pictures of his mother on his cellphone as he headed back to his bedroom "Mom…I miss you so much" he could feel the tears stinging the corners of his eyes

He'd spent most of the day in his room just staring at the ceiling but a while later he went to the rose garden in the backyard and sat in front of a white marble tombstone-his mother's tombstone.

He trembled with emotion but didn't bother holding back the tears that fell from his eyes. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death and the day that he finally accepted it. He knew what it meant when his father had told him when he came home from school and he understood. But today he accepted it-truly accepted that his mother wasn't coming back home.

Plagg never enjoyed seeing Adrien like this. The small black Kwami rested in his golden hair with a deep sadness inside him

"Adrien…" he just couldn't find the words. What could he possibly say to his chosen during such a painful time?

The booming of thunder in distance told Adrien it was time to go back inside.

Six p.m.

Adrien sat at his desk with a page in front of him and a pen in his hand. They say writing was one way of dealing with grief so he decided to try it out. However what started as a letter describing how he felt, turned into everything he felt was wrong with himself and his life.

' _Today isn't the best day for me…I think this is the first time that I'm actually accepting that mom's gone and she isn't coming back. I mean sure I understood when father explained it to me two years ago but I cried harder today than I ever have. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be feeling right now, there are too many emotions surging through me and a lot of them are negative ones towards myself. I can't help but feel that mom's departure was my fault and father's change after that wasn't for the better. A lot of people say I look like her and I don't disagree so I guess I'm just a constant reminder of her. It probably hurts him to even look at me-which would explain why he's hardly ever here._

 _He says he's only trying to keep me safe and that he's doing what's best for me but keeping me locked up in this house has been a nightmare. That's the problem with living in a large house; you can't escape your loneliness because the sounds of your cries echo off the walls, perpetually reminding you of how empty your life is. And that's how I feel here-empty. Well I do have really great friends and I enjoy spending as much time with them as possible but all good things come to an end and I have to return home. Home…it hasn't felt like much of one since I lost you mom. I always try my best to please father but it's never good enough-I'm never good enough…'_

"I can't do this anymore…" Adrien's vision was blurred by tears. He stood up and walked away from his desk. When he looked outside it was raining. The putter patter of the droplets hitting his window relaxed him-he needed to clear his head.

He took a jacket and headed to the door

"Adrien, where are you going?" Plagg asked enjoying a piece of cheese on his bed

"Just out…I need to think" he replied zipping his jacket closed

"But it's pouring outside, you'll get soaked without an umbrella"

"I'll be fine Plagg, I'll be back later" and he left it at that as he walked out of his room

Adrien knew leaving the house wouldn't be particularly difficult since his father wasn't around. And Nathalie wouldn't check on him until he was about to go to bed so she would never notice if he left now.

Nobody ever seemed to notice.

He waked down the familiar Parisian streets not really taking in any of the sights but just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. His non determined journey lead him to the park although now it was empty but still a beautiful place even in the rain.

He thought it was a good place as any to stop so Adrien took a seat on one of the benches facing the fountain. Not caring in the slightest that he was getting completely soaked.

Splash, splash, splash…

Her hurried footsteps disturbed the puddles on the sidewalk.

' _I knew I should've worn my rain boots. My feet are soaked'_ she chastised herself for not thinking ahead. The weather had been cloudy and threatening to rain all day but she really believed that it would hold off until the next day. And now she was paying the price for her assumption. Marinette was on her way home from the fabric store with a bag of her purchased items in one hand and her umbrella in the other.

She decided to take a shortcut through the park to get home not to mention the park was more lit up than the other street she'd normally use. And that's when she noticed it-a silhouette sitting on a bench. Who would be crazy enough to be out in this pouring rain without an umbrella?

The closer she got to the person the more she recognised him. She'd know that golden hair anywhere…

"Adrien?" she asked finally making it to the bench. The person in question looked up to see his classmate "What are you doing out here without an umbrella and at this time of night?" she asked taking a seat next to him. She was grateful that she'd at least worn a raincoat so she wouldn't get wet sitting on the bench. She sat close enough to him to shield them both from the rain, not that it helped much because Adrien was already quite wet. He'd obviously been there for a while.

"I'm not really sure…I just needed to get out of the house, to clear my head" he replied not looking at her. Initially when she'd called out to him he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but at that moment he was just glad he wasn't alone anymore

"Oh I see…" she bit her lower lip wondering whether she should press on but did anyways "So is today the anniversary?" she squeezed her eyes shut afraid of how he'd react to her knowing about his personal life. His eyes widened in shock before he answered her.

"Yes it is" he responded feeling defeated

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be snooping in your personal life but when you weren't at school yesterday I asked Nino and he told me" she looked at him but he still hadn't looked at her

She was surprised when he hadn't arrived to school that Friday morning and when she'd asked his best friend, he told her about his mother's passing. She immediately regretted asking-it was none of her business after all.

"It's alright I'm not mad that you know. Right now I don't think I feel anything-just sort of numb. And that feeling was double at home so here I am trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do now"

"What do you mean?"

"People expect me to be Adrien with something attached to it. Adrien the model, Adrien son of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien the perfect but I'm not perfect-far from it. But when I was with my mom I was just Adrien and I enjoyed it; now that she's gone there isn't much time for just Adrien. I don't know who I'm supposed to be" he said finally looking at her. Bright green meeting bluebell

"I had no idea you were going through all this on your own" she put her hand over his

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump all my problems on you"

"No no it's fine. It's better to talk about it than keep it in. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me all this" she blushed when she felt his hand close over hers and squeezed it affectionately

"You know I thought I knew what I wanted when I came out here wanting to be alone. But I'm really glad you came along, my chest feels a little lighter. I didn't realise I needed someone special to help me feel better." For the first time that day he genuinely smiled and she returned it

He then stood up and stretched as though he was ready to go home

"I'm glad I could help but you know Adrien, you've always been perfect to me" she stood up as well and smiled when she saw his confused look "But not the type of perfect where you can do no wrong ever but perfect in the sense that you know your flaws and faults but you don't let them stop you." she closed the distance between them "After the chewing gum incident you went out of your way to fix everything even though you didn't need to. You could've just moved with your life without me in it but you came to me, as just Adrien as a friend and spoke to me. And that's when…" she blushed and looked away from him but he wanted to hear her words

What she really thought of him.

He cupped her cheek and tiled her head so she was looking into his eyes. She smiled up at him.

"That's when I fell in love with you Adrien Agreste" she leaned in and kissed him

He was surprised at first but then he put his arms around her and leaned in to the kiss. The umbrella forgotten, Marinette put her hands on his chest. Not bothered in the slightest by the rain pouring over them. He could feel his heart heating up as he kissed this girl, this amazing girl who allowed him to be vulnerable and to feel so loved.

He could feel the caring and warmth she felt for him radiating from her skin that was in contact with his and the genuine love for him he could taste on her lips.

After their kiss they remained wrapped in each other's arms. He held on to her so tight and yet careful not to harm the petite girl in his arms. Fearful that if he held on too tight, he would lose her and all of this would have just been a dream. He didn't want that to be the case-he he wanted to treasure this girl for as long as possible because he couldn't thank her enough for making him feel so loved on the day he felt so alone.

During all of his thoughts, tears left the young blondes eyes. His tears mixed with the rain as he felt her hold on to him a little tighter as well. She was in tears as well. After a while they separated but remained holding hands and looking into the other's eyes. Adrien moved her now wet fringe that clung to her face out of the way to get a better view of her full face. His face lit up with a beautiful smile.

"I think we should head home before we both get sick" she chuckled

Xxx

Marinette had just come out of the bathroom-showered and ready to go to bed when she heard her phone chime. She got a message and she smiled when she saw it was from Adrien.

' **Thanks again for cheering me up…I love you…'** his message read and she smiled with teary eyes

She replied

' **Anytime…I love you too'**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that, because I loved writing it. Let me know what you thought with a review. Well that's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter (yes there is another chapter)-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up! I'm back. Soo sorry that it's been so long but I had writers block for quite a while and then we re opened so I had no time to even brainstorm anyways...but enough about that. Here's the next chapter of My Saviour, I hope you enjoy it. And super special thank to all the reviews, favs and follows. I really really really appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2: All of Her

Adrien sat in the backyard in front of his mother's grave with a bitter sweet feeling in his chest. He was happy because he had Marinette in his life, someone who allowed him to be himself and love him for it. However he felt heartbroken at the fact that he couldn't introduce her to his mother-he wanted to share his happiness with his mother and tell her just how much she meant to him.

He rested his arms behind him as he looked up to see the sun setting, painting the sky an orange gold colour with a few cloudy that drifted lazily along. He still had a whole hour until patrol with Ladybug but he decided to head out early.

He had a lot on his mind.

"Why do we have to go now?" Plagg complained

"I just need to get some air somewhere far away from here, so let's go. Plagg, Claws Out!" he said his key phrase and the transformation began replacing Adrien with Chat Noir

Without a moment to spare he used his staff to pole-vault himself on to the roof and out into the city. He always enjoyed feeling the wind against his face as he travelled over the rooftops of Paris. It always made him feel free, the kind of freedom he never had as Adrien. Eventually he'd settled atop a high building, taking in as much of the city as he could.

He sighed

' _I wonder what mom would think if she knew I was Chat Noir…'_ he thought to himself with a sad look on his face as he looked at the ring on his gloved hand

The sun had completely set and the street lamps had turned on. Dots of light filled streets like fireflies over a lake at night. From a distance his silhouette could be seen against the light of the moon. Chat enjoyed being out at night, he felt like he could hide his worries and loneliness in the darkness at least until his lady arrived. When she did there was nothing he couldn't face because just being around her was enough for him to be brave. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed his partner arrive.

"You know patrol isn't for another twenty minutes Chat. Why so early?" she asked walking over to him

"I could ask you the same thing" he looked over to her as she sat next to him "Would you believe me if I said I was thinking about you?" he said with a slight smirk

"Of course I would" she gave a cheeky smile "Although the context of how you were thinking about me is the mystery" she noticed he wasn't his usual boisterous self

He chuckled

"I was just in my head for a while"

"Something bothering you?" she asked genuinely curious and concerned

"I'm not sure, just got a lot on my mind"

"We can talk about it if you want" she offered

"Really?"

"Of course, we're partners. You're not your usual self, we've been here for how long now and you haven't even tried flirting with me" she attempted to make him smile and was glad when he did "If something's bothering you I want to help you get through it. We can start our patrol early then meet back here when we're done, spend the evening together." She looked at him with understanding eyes and he smiled in agreement

The two superheroes took off to do their routine patrol of the city making sure there was no trouble of finding an Akuma-victim before it was too late.

' _I wonder what's on Chat's mind'_ Ladybug asked herself as she went from building to building taking note of the people rushing to get home _'I've never seen him like this before'_

While Chat watched a couple enter their home he couldn't help but think over the current situation he was in. Spending the evening with Ladybug would've been the best news to him on any other night but tonight he just didn't feel too excited about it.

' _Probably because I still have feelings for her even though Adrien is in a relationship with Marinette'_

"What am I doing? All this started because I got caught up in my head thinking about mom and now I'm spending the evening with Ladybug. Sometimes I forget what a burden secrets can be" he said aloud as he ran over to the next building and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he headed back.

After their patrol they both headed back to their original meeting place. They'd landed back at the same time. Chat put his staff away and turned to face his lady.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You were the one that said we shouldn't know too much about each other" he said feeling anxious to wear his heart on his sleeve at that moment

"I know I said that but it's completely up to you how much detail you want to go into. I'm just here to listen as a friend Chat" she put her hand on his shoulder

He sighed before he started

"I came here an hour before patrol because I wanted to see the sunset. Someone very close to me used to love watching them with me"

"Used to?" she asked but could already figure out what he meant

"This person isn't in my life anymore…so I watch the sunset as Chat Noir to remember them" he said slowly then went to sit by the end of the high rise building

Ladybug felt her heart sink when he explained to her. She went and sat next to him and held his hand and he held it tight.

"I'm so sorry Chat" she looked down into her lap

"Thanks Ladybug…do you think they'd be proud of me? Being Chat Noir…"

"Of course, you're amazing as Chat Noir. You're a hero" she rested her head on his shoulder and he closed his eyes as they remained silent for a while

A summer breeze blew past them as the two heroes enjoyed the silence together-completely comfortable next to each other. Ladybug had never been this intimate with Chat before but she knew he needed her at that time and she wanted to be there for him however she could. The both of them thought back to the previous night when they were their civilian selves and Marinette had found Adrien and they'd had a similar conversation.

If only they knew that this was happening to them a second time, but as long as neither knew who was under the other mask, their memories would be separate.

"You know you remind me of another special person" he said opening his eyes and looking at the starry sky above

"Oh yeah? How so?" they both knew how dangerous it was to continue this conversation in case a revelation happened but they continued on anyways

"You're both so caring and see the best in me"

"Sounds like you love this girl"

"I do" he smiled

"Have you told her that?" she opened her eyes

"I have…I just wish I could tell her more"

"You mean about this part of you" she lifted her head to look at him "Your Chat-ier side" she joked

"Very funny" he retorted with a cheeky smile "But doing that would put her in danger so it's best if she doesn't know about Chat Noir"

"The life of a superhero involves sacrifice but who knows, if it's meant to be she might just find out on her own"

"I just hate that I'll have to lie to her whenever a crisis arises" he leaned back against his hands "And if she does eventually find out…

"She'll forgive you, she will" she said standing up and offered him her hand to help him up

"I really appreciate you listening, I needed this. Thanks milady" he said as he hugged her and she hugged him back

"Glad I could help you feel better. You know you're more to me than just my partner, right?"

"Right" he said as he looked into her eyes and she did the same. He always knew he could count on her but having the moment he did with her just reconfirmed what he already knew.

He'd always love her.

They both stood still in each other's arms, their gaze locked on each other. With the romantic atmosphere of the starry night time sky with the full moon glowing over the both of them-they couldn't help but lean in.

The feeling was familiar for the both of them-hearts racing and a fire inside them both. Their lips came together in a gentle kiss. A warm sensation came over the both of them. Ladybug had always known she cared for Chat but in that moment when her lips were in contact with his, her heart told her something else. Chat was absolutely elated-the one thing his heart had always yearned for had finally coming true. Kissing her felt amazing and hearing her say he was more than just her partner made him love her even more than he thought possible.

He knew he had a lot to think about after their kiss but he'd worry about it later. A moment later the two separated. Chat kept his arms around her while Ladybug rested her head against his chest. With his head still buzzing from their moment together Chat wanted to say something but a familiar beeping beat him to it.

"I guess our time's up" she said

"That's alright, I enjoyed every minute of it." He said as they broke out of the hug "Until next time milady"

"Can't wait kitty"

And with that the two of them leapt off and headed to their respective homes for the night.

Xxx

Adrien sat on his bed thinking over everything that happened with him and Ladybug.

"We kissed, we actually kissed" a goofy smile formed on his face

"That's the third time you've said it. So what's the big deal if you kissed her?" Plagg pointed out from his spot on Adrien's desk eating a slice of Camembert

"You don't get it Plagg. Ladybug and Chat Noir have always been partners and friends but tonight was different. Tonight wasn't just Chat Noir one-sidedly flirting with her; she wouldn't have kissed me back for no reason. Something's changed between us." He explained to Plagg while staring out the window with a dreamy look in his eyes

Xxx

"I'm so confused" said Marinette with her face buried in her pillow

"What's there to be confused about, you and Chat Noir kissed" Tikki commented sitting next to Marinette's face on the pillow

"Yeah but why did we kiss? We've never been that…vulnerable with each other. He opened up to me in a way he's never done before and I felt honoured that he let me in." she sat up with a small smile and held her Kwami in her hands "And then our kiss was really great and even thinking about him now, I can't not smile. What's going on with me?"

"Hey I think I might have an idea" Tikki said excitedly causing Marinette to blush and look away

"Yeah I know too…I guess it's time for things to change between Ladybug and Chat Noir"

"Change isn't always a bad thing"

"I know but it isn't easy" she said hugging her knees to her chest

"It's difficult going into the unknown and much easier to stick to what you know, but something really beautiful happened between you two because of that change. And for both of you to grow as partners or something more, that change should be embraced"

Marinette thought over her Kwami's words for a while and she was right. What had happened between them was something she'd never regret.

"You're right Tikki. I should embrace what happened and my feelings. I need to embrace that Ladybug is in love with Chat Noir" she let her words register in her head for a few minutes and thought about him before turning off her lamp and going to sleep

It was just after midnight. Adrien lay wide awake in his bed, his arms folded behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep in the slightest, he couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Ladybug and somewhere in his mind he began thinking how lucky he was to have Marinette in his life. And ever since he'd been comparing the two. With each similarity he found between the two the more he was sure he wasn't just doing it to pass time and actually believed himself to be right.

They'd both shown him great care and compassion in his weakest moments. But that wasn't enough to go on. Marinette was just being her usual amazingly caring self when she'd listened to his story and confessed her feelings to him and his lady was doing what any concerned partner would.

' _Then why would we have kissed?'_ he asked himself _'If she was just concerned about me and being a good friend by listening then why didn't Ladybug stop the kiss like she usually would?'_

He thought back to Marinette in the rain with him. Her beautiful bluebell eyes looking up into his and the way her dark hair framed her face. Her stunning smile that could lift his spirit anytime and what he loved most about her was her was she treated him. She was his first genuine girl friend-now turned girlfriend-who treated him like a normal person as opposed to other people who'd walk on eggshells around him because of his status.

Her voice suddenly filled his ears as a smile spread across his lips. And at that moment Ladybug came into his head and he couldn't differentiate the two. Their voices were exactly the same.

He shot up in his bed.

He looked to his side to see Plagg still fast asleep on the pillow next to his. His mind was still processing the thought that so effortlessly invaded his head:

Marinette and Ladybug are the same person.

As vehemently as he tried to deny these thoughts he thought back to his kiss with her in the rain. Genuine, caring, gentle; a sensation he'd never forget. And when he thought back to his kiss with Ladybug he could describe their kiss the same way.

' _There's no doubt about it'_

Adrien got out of bed and walked over to his window. His resolve solid as stone as he soaked in his discovery. They were the same person and he couldn't be happier at the news. Of course she had no idea that he knew nor did she know that she was involved with all of him, but the time of secrets was over for him.

"Milady, Ladybug, Marinette are the same person" he said it out loud just to confirm it to himself "You've got to be kidding me" he said as tears left his eyes but he had a smile on his face nonetheless

He was so moved at the discovery his tears just left his eyes. Could someone so amazing really exist? Someone who almost drowned him their love and care when he was suffering from a drought. Every part of him was in love with her for being his angel, his light in the darkness. He knew he could never repay the wonder she brought into his life but he would spend every moment he could trying to make her as happy as he made her.

"Marinette and I love each other and I'm sure it's the same for Ladybug and Chat Noir" he placed his hand on the cold glass window

"I'm going to tell her everything. How grateful I am that she gave me her heart and I could give her mine. She needs to know how much I love her-

All of her…"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Well that's it from me** -

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo peeps! I'm back and I know it's been a super long time since I updated this fic and I apologise for that but now that it's holidays I can focus on my stories so yay! Here's the next chapter of My Saviour, enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters from Miraculous or the show itself belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Embrace pt. 1

Monday morning arrived. The cloudy rainy weather from the weekend had left no trace of ever having happened as the sun shone brightly on the warm morning. Adrien woke up with a smile on his face taking note of the pleasant weather and couldn't help but compare it to his mood. The weather felt somewhat alive to him over the weekend almost as though in tune with his emotions and today was no different.

Adrien sat in the back seat of the car with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get to school-he couldn't wait to see her. His mind had been flooded of thoughts of her throughout the night because of his discovery. He wanted to tell her everything but bombarding her with the truth wasn't the way to do it. He decided he'd wait for the right moment to talk to her about it and while he did that he'd enjoy every moment of being with her.

He'd walked into the school building and headed straight to class as the bell was about to ring. As soon as he walked into the classroom his heart beat slightly faster than normal when he saw Marinette. He felt himself blushing when she looked up from her book. Her stunning eyes caught his immediately and he suddenly felt like they were the only two people in the room. Alya looked from Adrien to Marinette and back again-she knew there was something going on between the two of them. Marinette had a certain glow about her everytime Alya had mentioned Adrien when they'd spoken over the weekend. As much as she knew, nothing prepared her for what came next. Marinette had stood up from her desk and walked over to Adrien. The two of them embraced before Marinette pecked him on the cheek. Alya almost fell out of her seat and Nino-who'd just walked in-had to do a double take, his jaw dropped instantly. He looked to Alya for an explanation but she looked just as surprised as he was. Before either of them could ask questions, the school bell rang signalling the beginning of class.

The remaining students filed into the classroom followed by Ms Bustier. Marinette and Adrien took their seats as well but not without enduring the curious stares of their friends.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do girl" Alya whispered to her before paying attention to the lesson

"Bro we need to talk" Nino gave his version of demanding an explanation from Adrien

Xxx

Class had just ended; Marinette and Alya were at their lockers.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, you actually confessed to him! No messing up, no stuttering just pure on conversation and then _you_ kissed him!" Alya was beside herself in excitement

"Well yeah basically that's what happened" she rubbed the back of her neck shyly. She'd left out the part where she'd consoled him when he was feeling so down, that was their moment after all.

Meanwhile…

"Dude when were you going to tell me that you and Marinette are a thing?"

"We kind of just started out so there isn't really much to tell, Nino" Adrien replied while swapping out his books

"So who made the first move?" he asked growing very curious

"She did actually" he chuckled "We were just talking at first then we got closer without realising it. And then she just…kissed me. It was amazing" he said dreamily

"Sounds like you're head over heels for her, bro"

"I am, completely" he said more to himself than to his best friend

After they'd swapped out their books the gang met up outside of school and decided to have lunch at Marinette's. The smell of freshly baked doughnuts greeted the teens as they walked into the bakery.

"Hi mom, you don't mind if my friends and I have lunch here right?" she asked as she kissed her mother on the cheek

"Of course not darling. Help yourselves to some doughnuts your father made" she responded after serving a customer

"Thanks Mrs Dupain-Cheng" Alya and the guys thanked her as they all took one and headed upstairs

They'd settled in the living room and turned on the tv. Marinette went to the kitchen to make sandwiches and Adrien had offered to help.

"You didn't need to help Adrien" she said smiling at him

"I don't mind really and I wanted to." He said while slicing up tomatoes "And I wanted to ask you something"

"Oh what is it?"

His nerves were getting the best of him. She was already his girlfriend there was no reason for him to feel so nervous asking her a simple question.

"I was thinking we could go out this Friday"

"You mean like a date?" she chuckled to see him blush at her question

"Yeah basically a date"

She put the butter knife down and walked over to him. He instinctively put his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the other occupants of the room weren't paying attention to them. Luckily for her they'd started playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III-honestly a kitchen fire wouldn't break their concentration. The two of them leaned in until their lips met in a gentle kiss. The couple pulled away after a few seconds, both blushing.

"I would love to" she kissed him again "Why was that so hard?" she asked with the cutest smile

"Asking out the most amazing girl takes a lot of courage" he replied playfully

Later that evening Adrien sat at his desk staring at the computer screen but not paying attention to it in the slightest. He was deep in thought. He couldn't get his mind off his approaching date with Marinette on Friday. He felt sort of guilty for having more than one motive for their outing together. Of course he genuinely wanted to spend time with her; he also wanted to try broaching the topic of their identities as superheroes. He never would've guessed that the girl who'd saved him from his despair as Adrien was the same person who'd done the same for Chat Noir.

It was all too convenient as if it were some joke set up by the universe. Neither of them were aware of it and yet the same thing was happening to them a second time. Adrien couldn't help but laugh at the irony and his absolute blindness for not seeing the similarities between the two-now obviously one-most important women in his life after his mother.

"I'm sure you'd love her as much as I do, mom" he said warmly to the photo of her displayed on the screen

"You're still going on about her" Plagg complained from his spot on the couch

"How could I not after what she's done for me? What she gave me" he was swooning and he knew it "I'm going to write her something" he said excitedly getting a pen and paper from the drawer "Where do I start?" he asked himself as his tongue poked out as he sat in concentration

"Not that I'm helping or anything but what exactly do you like about her, write that down" Plagg said coolly but couldn't help the smile that formed. He hadn't seen Adrien this happy in a long time so he gladly watched his chosen continue writing.

Friday had finally arrived. As soon as school had ended and Adrien arrived home he went straight to his closet to decide what to wear.

Meanwhile Marinette had already chosen her outfit days ago. It was a dress she'd recently made. It was a golden knee length semi-formal summer dress. She decided to wear her hair up in a top bun and wore white sandals with the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair before finally smiling at her reflection. Before heading downstairs she took her purse with her-there was always a chance of an Akuma attacking. Just because she was going on a date didn't mean the danger would suddenly stop.

It was half past five when Adrien had arrived to pick her up. When she'd answered the door her eyes were greeted by Adrien wearing navy jeans, with a white untucked shirt and a black skinny tie with a matching blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Handsome as usual.

"Hey…you look incredible" he complimented

"Thanks, so do you" she responded closing the door behind her and they walked out together.

"So where are we going on this date?" she asked connecting her hand with his

"That is a surprise" he said before he kissed her hand making her blush

The two of them walked down the Parisian streets hand in hand without a care in the world simply enjoying being with each other. The streetlights that turned on before them dotted the sidewalk as though lighting up a path for the couple to follow. The young pair ended up on love lock ridge-under the setting sun and a rose-golden sky their silhouettes against the stunning view made an incredible picture that a passer-by was happy to take for them.

Marinette excitedly secured their lock with their initials on the railing of the bridge. She rested her head against his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders as they looked out over the river. They looked at each other with the biggest smiles before bringing their foreheads together. This time Adrien initiated the kiss as he brought his lips on to hers. Her hands rested on his chest while his were around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss intensified as their lips moved rhythmically before they separated for air. The two of them were breathless and slightly flustered but happy nonetheless. He cupped her face between her hands.

"I love you" he said fondly

"I love you too" she responded with a smile

The date was going perfectly in his opinion but then the hard part had arrived-he had to bring up the topic sooner or later; he wanted to tell her everything. They'd linked arms and were about to leave when a shockwave knocked them off their feet. Adrien landed over Marinette shielding her. They both looked to the bridge in terror for what they both knew was waiting for them.

An Akuma.

"I am the Demolisher!" it screamed with a demonic sort of voice

He was wearing bright orange and yellow overalls with a safety vest. His eyes glowed a bright yellow and his arms were large metal braces. He was an akumatised construction worker. In his right hand was an oversized glowing red wrench. That had to be where the Akuma was. Marinette deduced as she watched him attack the bridge.

"Marinette, get to safety and call the police"

"But what about you?" she asked alarmed

"I'll help the civilians off the bridge, please. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you" he said as he helped her up

They could both see the urgency in each other's eyes. The urgency that both of them had to separate and Adrien-knowing the real reason-felt it more than ever. He had to leave her and she him so they could transform separately. Marinette ran as fast as she could to get to a hiding spot but The Demolisher had made it to the end of the bridge and sent another shockwave sending debris flying. Her close proximity to the shock sent her into a pillar where she'd bumped her head. She lay motionless for a few seconds before coming to but she was incredibly disoriented.

Adrien was about to transform but immediately rushed over to her.

"Marinette!" he picked her up and carried her to safety "Hey, talk to me" he was worried when she hadn't responded but at least she was awake

"Adrien…I'm-I'm fine we need to go help those people" she was holding on to her head as she spoke and tried to stand but he wouldn't let her.

"You're not going anywhere; you're hurt so you should stay here"

"But-

"Milady, listen to me" he saw her stiffen slightly. Well that was one of telling her he knew of her identity

"Wh-What did you call me?" the shock of his words-or rather one specific word- helped clear her head a little more

"I called you milady. There's only one person you know that calls you that. That calls Ladybug that" he said with finality. The secret was out now. Not exactly how he wanted this conversation to go but when life gives you lemons…

"Impossible, if you're calling me that then not only do you know who I am but that makes you…" she just couldn't wrap her head around it. He kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to tell you over dinner but I guess this works too. Stay down for now. I'll hold him off until you're feeling better." He turned away from her and stood tall, ready to take action

"Plagg, claws out!" he yelled his key phrase and transformed into the leather clad feline hero.

Any doubts Marinette had had before were completely wiped off now. She knew a key phrase when she heard one and watching him transform left no room for doubt either. She watched him extend his staff and leap over the debris and engage The Demolisher head on. She knew what she had to do. She stood up and opened her purse for her Kwami to come out. A little dizzy and holding on to her head she steadied herself to transform.

"I really think you should listen to Adrien and rest for now" the red Kwami spoke up

"Not an option. There are still people on the bridge, they're in danger" she spoke breathlessly

"Chat Noir can handle it plus you might have a concussion from hitting your head earlier" just as she finished speaking Chat was knocked back to where they were.

"I thought I said you should rest" he said concerned

"You're taking on the Akuma, and there are still people in danger. You can't do both on your own. I'll rest when everyone's safe." She was ready to transform. He could see the resolve in her eyes. In Ladybug's eyes and decided to surrender to her stubbornness. He knew he couldn't stop her.

"Alright you find a place to transform"

"No, there's no one around and if you know about me then there's no point" there was a sharpness in her voice that he couldn't identify. What was going through her head? He wondered.

"Tikki, spots on!" she called her key phrase and transformed right before him. As if the roles had been switched, he was the one in disbelief-even though he already knew-in seeing her transform. Actually seeing the proof of his deduction was more shocking than it should've been.

Clad in her signature red and black costume his civilian girlfriend had transformed into the strong superheroine he'd fallen in love with. His heart fluttered excitedly but he put those feelings aside. There was work to be done. He focused on the target in front of them and the civilians still trapped on the bridge due to the debris blocking their way off.

The two Parisian superheroes looked at each other for confirmation and finality. He knew about her and now she knew about him. They knew about each other. There was a lot they needed to talk about and they would definitely talk about it but for now their only focus was rescuing the civilians and stopping the Akuma.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" he asked looking concerned

"I'm not a priority right now Chat" she tried to steel herself but couldn't help the fear that crept into her suit. She was barely standing and this Akuma was no joke.

"You're always my priority, now more than ever" he put his hand on her shoulder "Are you sure?"

He looked at her with pleading eyes. If she wanted to sit out for a while he wouldn't mind in the slightest but if she could convince him right then and there that she was good to go he wouldn't stop her. She was the only one of the two of them that could purify the Akuma in anyways so she would have to jump in eventually. He was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner. He could at least pacify the threat and leave her to do just the cleansing instead of throwing herself in and being vulnerable to more harm.

His eyes were pleading for an answer-a resolute answer. And that's exactly what he got. She looked him fiercely in the eyes with a determined smile and took his hand.

"I've got this, trust me"

"Alright" he nodded and returned her resolve with his own "Then let's do this, milady"

She nodded and they both returned their attention to the task at hand. And as though waiting for them to finish, Demolisher turned his attention away from destroying the bridge to taking them out.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, after I destroy you two your Miraculous will be mine!" he roared and stomped towards them then slammed his wrench into the ground immediately causing another earthquake like shockwave. The cracks in the bridge intensified and the civilians' cries grew louder. Chunks of the bridge collapsed into the water below them. It was only a matter of time until the bridge gave way completely.

He picked up two benches and threw them at the heroes but they avoided them with ease. Chat Noir sliding underneath to avoid it and Ladybug front flipping over hers. But as soon as she landed her head felt a little lighter.

"Keep it together, Ladybug" she told herself before focusing again

Demolisher was getting ready for another attack-his trump card it would seem as his wrench glowed its brightest. The two heroes knew failing now wasn't an option. They charged with all they had. They leapt into the air and aimed directly for him.

"Let's go Chat Noir!" she yelled swinging her yo-yo forward

* * *

 **And that's it for part one. Stay tuned for part two. I should have it up by tomorrow but if not then definitely Friday. The point is that it'll be super soon cuz I'm feeling super inspired. Part two might be the last chapter, just depends on how I'm feeling and how i write part two. I might be able to finish everything within a chapter, maybe, just maybe two. So yeah, My Saviour is coming to an end. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Well that's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Mordecai and Rigby style: "Hm-hm, hm-hm"* told ya I'd bring in the next chapter really soon and I was also right, this is the last chapter of the story, I managed to get everything I wanted into one chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Let's not delay this anymore, enjoy the final chapter of My Saviour...**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters from Miraculous or the show itself belong to me, the same goes for Mordecai and Rigby that I mentioned above, totally not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Embrace pt. 2

Clouds were rolling in and thunder could be heard in the distance-a storm was brewing. The Demolisher readied himself as the two superheroes charged forward. He swung his metal arm forward to try knocking Ladybug out of the air as she was in the lead but just as he'd thrown his arm forward-she'd retracted her yo-yo and slid between his legs to get to the other side of the bridge. She was never trying to hit him but rather get past him to get to the civilians behind him. He realised this too late and tried to make up for it by attacking her but Chat Noir made it his priority to keep him busy until Ladybug got everyone to safety.

She'd wire cut some of the smaller debris and puled the rest out of the way; making an exit large enough for everyone to walk through safely. She took the lead and guided everyone out. The flashing red and blue lights of police and emergency personnel relieved her as some of the people had been injured from the debris. Once everyone was safe and out of harm's way she leapt right back into the heat of battle where Chat was having a bit of trouble keeping Demolisher under control. His movements were becoming more unpredictable and rash. He was getting angrier as the wrench in his hand glowed brighter and brighter.

"Looks like he's about release another shockwave and a massive one at that. The bridge will never survive it" she said joining her partner's side

"No longer will I build this city and be underappreciated for it. If Paris won't show its gratitude for my work then I'll just have to reduce it to nothing!" he yelled raising the wrench above his head with one hand. At that moment a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky making him look even more villainous. A light drizzle quickly turned into heavy rain. He was about to grip on to the wrench with his other hand as well and discharge all his rage in the wrench on to the bridge but Ladybug beat him to it. The Lucky Charm she'd summoned was two large magnets.

She'd thrown the first one at the wrench and the other at his free hand so when he tried to hold on with his other hand, it was repelled.

"The magnets have the same charge so the wrench is repelling his hand, nice work" Chat complimented with a smirk watching a frustrated Demolisher try to break the rules of magnetism. He was so fixated on try to connect his free hand to the wrench that he hadn't noticed Ladybug wrap her yo-yo around it until he felt a tug. And the wrench depowered and hit the ground with a large thud.

"If you wouldn't mind Chat"

"Not at all, Cataclysm!" he released the power of destruction of on the metal tool and watched it rust immediately

The black butterfly immediately vacated the destroyed object but didn't get far as Ladybug cleansed it. Soon after she released the Miraculous cure and the two heroines watched as the bridge was restored and the damage fixed.

It was over.

Ladybug looked over to Chat who was walking over to her. Everything moved in slow motion after that. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and when she investigated by putting her hand behind her head-the red on her hand was darker than her suit.

Blood.

Her blood.

She looked at Chat with a terrified expression and the smile on his face fell as he ran over to her. Black spots took over her vision until she couldn't see or keep herself up anymore. She felt herself falling. Chat caught her before she hit the ground. With the rain intensifying and his lady unconscious he needed to get her help and warmth as soon as possible.

Luckily-obviously her amazing luck still working even though she was unconscious-there was still an ambulance on sight. He took her there immediately. She had a concussion and an open wound from hitting her head earlier. Her head was bandaged to stop the bleeding. The older man treating her said she'd wake in a few hours and would need to take it easy for a while but it wasn't too bad. Chat Noir thanked the team before leaving; if he'd stayed any longer her transformation would've dropped. He looked at his ring; he didn't have much time either. He took her home. Before walking in he dropped his transformation.

Once dry and warm Adrien explained the situation to Marinette's parents. Of course he'd left out the parts about her fighting as Ladybug with a concussion. Two hours had passed and she still hadn't woken up. Adrien sat next to her bed watching over her when Marinette's mom walked in with a croissant and a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm sure your body needs to rest as well, Adrien" the petite woman handed him the plate and cup as she sat next to him

"Thank you but I'm fine really. I didn't get hurt in the commotion" his voice was low and weak. He felt guilty for allowing her to participate in the fight while she was injured. She was unconscious because of him.

"Even so you both went through a lot this evening" she was glad when he ate the croissant and finished his hot chocolate but the remorseful look on his face remained. Her maternal instincts to comfort him kicked in-Sabine brought his head on to her shoulder.

"Adrien, you did what you could. And thanks to you she's home safe now"

The young model just let himself melt away in the older Dupain-Cheng's welcoming embrace. He couldn't remember the last time he was smothered by so much maternal comforting warmth-he gladly accepted her hug as though receiving it from his own mother. He'd always known Marinette's mother to be kind but at that moment he felt like he was a part of the family. He couldn't hold back his tears.

"Thank you and I'm sorry this happened" he buried his face in her neck

"Don't blame yourself for this. Marinette's a strong girl." she lifted his head to wipe away his remaining tears. He smiled at her words knowing full well just how strong she was. "Now try to get some rest, okay?" she'd gotten him a blanket and set him up on the chaise before turning out the lights and leaving. Adrien looked at Marinette's sleeping form in the darkness before drifting off to sleep.

Saturday morning. The rain had persisted from last night. The showering sounds of the water beating down on the roof as well as the occasional crack of thunder stirred him from his sleep. He looked at the time on his phone. It was just after seven a.m. He'd gotten up from the chaise and went to sit next to her. He watched her chest rhythmically rise and fall as he caressed her cheek.

"Please wake up soon milady" he whispered

As though she'd heard him, Marinette slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the throbbing of her head before she focused on who was in front of her. With his help she sat up.

"How you feeling?" he asked with concern

"My head still hurts but otherwise I'm fine"

A heavy silence filled the air. There was a lot that they had to discuss and neither of them knew where to start. That was the case until Adrien spoke up.

"Marinette, I-I'm sorry" his voice was almost a whisper. He lowered his head in shame.

"Why are you apologising?" she asked holding his hand

"Because this is my fault. I didn't protect you; I shouldn't have let you fight while you were still injured-

She'd pulled him into her arms, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Please don't do this, Adrien. None of this is your fault. Not the akuma, not my injury, none of it. So please don't blame yourself. You got me help and brought me home, you saved me" she was stroking the back of his head

He kept his arms around her and just focused on her embrace. Her words lingered in his head ' _you saved me_ ' but in actuality she was the one who'd saved him. The whole reason he was happy again and in love was because of her. They remained in each other's arms for a while longer, just glad to be safe and together.

"There's something else we need to talk about" she started

"Yeah…"

"How long have you known?" she asked pulling back so she could look him in the eyes

"Not long, I sort of figured it out after our patrol. The situations were so similar I couldn't help but compare them. Being with you at the park in the rain and Chat Noir and Ladybug together after patrol; both of those times you made me feel complete again and after thinking over it for a while it just...clicked. I knew you were the same person."

"So I'm guessing you were going to bring this up yesterday"

"Yeah I wanted to…" he thought back to their battle last night "I was however, a little shocked when you kissed me as Ladybug" he changed the subject

"So was I at first but it felt right at that moment" she smiled and brought his face closer to her so she could kiss him "I never would've guessed my sassy cat was really my crush all along"

"And my amazing girlfriend is a fearless superhero"

"You know I'm only at my best when we're together"

"I really can't thank you enough" he said with the sweetest smile

"For what?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion

"For accepting me-all of me"

"Adrien…" she cupped his face in her hands

"I mean it. This past week wasn't easy for me because of the anniversary and I was really out of it. But then you came along and pulled me out of it, because of you I was able to smile again" he reached into his pocket and took out a folded page and handed it to her

"What's this?" she asked unfolding it

"Everything I've wanted to say to you" he was confused when she'd handed it back to him

"I'm on the verge of tears, could you read it to me" she asked with shy smile as she wiped away the tears of happiness that had just fallen. She made space for him on the bed to sit next to her. He straightened the page and cleared his throat before he began.

"Hey Marinette, it's Adrien…

Xxx

She'd thrown herself into his arms and they fell back on the bed together with Adrien on his back and Marinette over him.

"So I'm guessing you liked the letter?" he laughed

"Are you kidding me? It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore but after this letter, I'm at a loss for words." she said while brushing through his fringe with her fingers before kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much, Adrien Agreste" She'd planted kisses all over his face-from his forehead to his cheeks to his jawline and finally his lips. She straddled his waist as he put his arms around her and deepened their kiss. He'd flipped them over so she was on her back and he was sitting over her. He trailed kisses over her neck. She bit her lower lip surpressing a moan as he went lower down her neck. His soft kisses over her skin were more dizzying than her wound ever made her feel.

"I thought you were supposed to be recovering today" he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek

"I am, I feel so much better already" she stole a kiss from his lips "You're all the medicine I need"

"Well then get ready for an overdose" he gave her his cheekiest smile before they got lost in the heat of the moment and lost in each other once more-

Loving each other to the fullest.

Epilogue: His Letter

 _Hey Marinette, it's Adrien. I thought it was a good idea to let you know just how much you mean to me. But instead of saying it-I decided to write it down. It's never been easy for me to just be myself-just Adrien but with you I'm the best version of myself and you love me for it. You helped me get through the toughest moment in my life-when I was feeling completely lost and inferior you saved me from thinking that way-as Marinette as well as Ladybug- and I can never thank you enough for that. For allowing me to break and for consoling me. For allowing me to be anything less than the perfect person I'm always supposed to be, for giving me your heart as well as accepting mine-accepting me, all of me, the real me. Thank you._

 _Because of you I can smile everyday and have something or rather someone to look forward to. Just seeing you smile is enough to make my day, you've made me feel so loved and cared for, and sometimes I can't even fathom it and wonder if I truly deserve such a special person in my life. Loving you is my favourite thing to do and I want to spend all my time-though I don't know if it's even possible-giving back and making you feel even a fraction of what you've made me feel, because you've given me so much I don't know if can even come close to giving it back._

 _You've done nothing but improve my life-even before we started dating, you were always a light in my life and I didn't think it could get any better, boy was I wrong. This letter isn't enough to describe how much I care for you but it's a start. I can't truly describe how much I love you Marinette, there are too many things to say but I will say this:_

 _For loving me, listening and comforting me I am truly and forever grateful to you. I may have saved you yesterday but you're the one who truly saved me._

 _I love you so much and will always love you for as long as possible-_

 _Adrien Agreste/ Chat Noir._

 _You are, always have been and always will be:_

 _My Saviour._

* * *

 **And there you have it 'My Saviour' is officially done! Thanks so much to everyone who read this story and for the reviews and favs and follows, truly thank you. And hey don't forget to review this chapter too, let me know what you thought. Thanks again and see you in my next story...**

 **Well that's it from me-**

 **Until the next story-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


End file.
